


Signed The_M_Word

by tvproducer02



Category: The Soliloquies of Santiago (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob finds out he isn't the only one watching his videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did not do a grammar check.

Jacob is in mid-watch of his latest episode. When his computer dings.

 

A pop-up window appears, it reads: A New Comment Has Been Added

 

Jacob pauses the video. _These videos were suppose to be private._

Jacob scrolls downs to the comment section and finds that one comment.

 

  * So subtle you are, looking at us.




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Jacob goes back to episode one  and finds a comment on each of his videos.

 

Ep 1

 

  * My my my, what did I find here? A scorned actor, with a henchman of his own. And here I thought my senior year would be boring.   




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 2

 

  * Yawn, the most boring domestic couple ever. When will the fun begin.  




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 3

 

  * Why are these even necessary?




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 4

 

  * Maybe he didn’t give you the role of Hamlet because he thinks you’re not a good actor.




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 5

 

  * Is your sister single? I’m available. I promise I won’t spill your secret.




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 6

 

  * The following is not written by me.




**“Is there a body in your closet?” -The_M_Word’s little sister**

         Won’t having your sister there damper your plans? I can always keep her busy for you.

         Signed The_M_Word’s

 

Ep 7

 

  * Oh, the perfect couple has some cracks. What cracks need chisels and which one needs jackhammers?  




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 8

 

  * Oh, what world is this? Your promises sound as fake as your moans.




       Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 9

 

  * Your interpretation of Laertes is interesting. I think you put a little too much of yourself in him. You don’t want to give yourself away too soon.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Jacob goes back to the latest episode.

 

Ep 10

 

  * So subtle you are, looking at us.




        Signed The_M_Word

 

Jacob replies to the comment.

 

  * I do not know how you found these videos, but you rest assure you will not be able to find them again.



 

He gets a reply almost instantly.

 

  * Ahh, I see that you are up, I will miss this. I guess I will just see you in rehearsal then. Remember to not say my name out loud or you’ll be cursed.



       Signed The_M_Word

  
Jacob calls Drigo, “I need to to make my videos more private.” He hang ups before Drigo could respond. Looking at his camera, Jacob sees the red light blinking. Jacob turns off his computer.

 


	2. 2

Jacob phone buzzes in his pants. The vibrations too close to a certain area. He takes the phone out of his pocket and reads the notifications.

 

Ep 11

 

  * I dare say that Othello fella is protesting too much.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 12

 

  * I find it difficult to be on Othello side. I believe I am rooting for run him out.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 13

 

  * My my I wished I was at that party. It seems like it was a knock-out success.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 14

  * Cassio is just a big ball of energy isn’t he. Just when you think you know someone. You think having the ability to spy on them without their permission would reveal more than their dirtiness most shameful secret. This - this prove me wrong. There is nothing dirty or shameful about this secret, is she really loves Othello, she would tell him.



        S igned The_M_Word

 

Ep 15

 

  * A house build on a deck of card crumbles when blown at.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 16

 

  * Another black mark on your record Othello. Friends, especially what you consider best friend, should have been treated better than that.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 17

 

  * Des, you need to find a way to communicate what you want in the safest way probably. My door is always open. If you need more time to think, my couch is alway open as well.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 18

 

  * Were you talking about Hamlet there Des or yourself. I see weakness where there must be strength.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 19

 

  * And a wind was sent to blow your little house down. Thy form is Emily.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Ep 20

 

  * Just when you figured it all out. When you know the players thoughts and actions. When you think you can know the words that will come out of their mouth. It fractures, shatters in the moment of pure silence. Shines as clear as day. You love Othello Morgan.



        Signed The_M_Word

 

Jacob throws his phone across the room. _I have to do something about this M Word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No grammar check.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for a while.


End file.
